vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Miracle is Dead
Hintergrund "Miracle is Dead" ist Sweet Revenge's siebter Original-Song und außerdem sein sechster Song, in dem er Luka als Sänger verwendet. Das Lied besteht aus einer Kombination aus dem Rock- und Dubstep-Genre. In der PV bereiten Luka und ein paar andere sich darauf vor, einen bösen Mann umzubringen. Das Lied selbst handelt von verlorener Hoffnung und behauptet "miracle is dead", das Wunder ist tot. Es könnte mit dem Song "Until the Bitter End", der auch von Sweer Revenge produziert und von Luka gesungen wurde, zusammengehören. Jedoch ist dies nicht bestätigt. Lyrics Englisch= I can see all the view by the sea Citizen's smiles look carefree Good night, the brilliant heartland Break up the skyscraper with a bang Tsunami of information Superficial communication Public transportation working on Comprehensive automation Now, conquer the monstrosity The corruption made by humanity The start when the presidency ends No father, no Jesus, no chaos Miracle is dead Miracle is dead! The scheme makes them stay unread Look at the test-tube baby I was born of it. Woe is me! No one sleeps with honey The supreme shape of love, isn't ist? Tsunami of information Superficial communication Public transportation working on Comprehensive automation Now, conquer the monstrosity The corruption made by humanity The start when the presidency ends No father, no Jesus, no chaos Miracle is dead Miracle is dead! The scheme makes them stay unread As our predecessors said Miracle is dead It's a miniature garden We all live in No father, no Jesus, no chaos Miracle is dead Miracle is dead! The scheme makes them stay unread No father, no Jesus, no chaos Miracle is dead Miracle is dead! The scheme makes them stay unread As our predecessors said Miracle is dead It's a miniature garden We all live in Tsunami of information Superficial communication Public tranportation working on (It's a miniature garden) Comprehensive automation Now conquer the monstrosity (We all live in) The corruption made by humanity (Beat the queen) The start where the presidency ends (Beat the queen of false heaven) |-|Deutsch= Ich kann die ganze Aussicht am Meer sehen. Das Lächeln der Bürger sieht sorgenfrei aus. Gute Nacht, das großartige Inland. Zerstöre den Wolkenkratzer mit einem Knall. Tsunami aus Informationen Oberflächliche Kommunikation Öffentliche Beförderung arbeitet weiter Umfassende Automatisierung Nun, erobere die Ungeheuerlichkeit. Die von Menschen geschaffene Korruption Es beginnt, wenn die Präsidentschaft endet. Kein Vater, kein Jesus, kein Chaos. Wunder ist tot. Wunder ist tot! Das System lässt sie ungelesen. Sie auf die Test-Röhre, Baby. Ich wurde aus ihr geboren. Weh mir! Niemand schläft süß. Die beste Form von Liebe, nicht? Tsunami aus Informationen Oberflächliche Kommunikation Öffentliche Beförderung arbeitet weiter Umfassende Automatisierung Nun, erobere die Ungeheuerlichkeit. Die von Menschen geschaffene Korruption Es beginnt, wenn die Präsidentschaft endet. Kein Vater, kein Jesus, kein Chaos. Wunder ist tot. Wunder ist tot! Das System lässt sie ungelesen. Wie unsere Vorgänger sagten: Wunder ist tot. Es ist ein Miniaturgarten, in dem wir alle Leben. Kein Vater, kein Jesus, kein Chaos. Wunder ist tot. Wunder ist tot! Das System lässt sie ungelesen. Kein Vater, kein Jesus, kein Chaos. Wunder ist tot. Wunder ist tot! Das System lässt sie ungelesen. Wie unsere Vorgänger sagten: Wunder ist tot. Es ist ein Miniaturgarten, in dem wir alle Leben. Tsunami aus Informationen Oberflächliche Kommunikation Öffentliche Beförderung arbeitet weiter (Es ist ein Miniaturgarten) Umfassende Automatisierung Nun, erobere die Ungeheuerlichkeit. (In dem wir alle Leben) Die von Menschen geschaffene Korruption (Besieg die Königin) Es beginnt, wenn die Präsidentschaft endet. (Besieg die Königin vom falschen Himmel) Andere Versionen Megurine.Luka.600.776527.jpg|Paperblossom's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJlKe-BfhL0 Megurine.Luka.600.629868.jpg|Eyes & Eaakon's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJlKe-BfhL0 Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Song